1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to capping devices, and more particularly to an air operated plastic pail capper.
2. Description of Prior Art
Capping devices are known in the art and are of various types. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they will not be as suitable for the particular purpose of the present invention, as will hereinafter be described.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an air operated plastic pail capper that will be of such design, as to eliminate the former necessity of employing rubber mallets to cap plastic pails, and such pails will be capped easier and faster than previously.
Another object of this invention is to provide an air operated plastic pail capper that will be so designed, as to be more efficient and the caps will be sealed 360 degrees, so as to prevent any leakage of the contents.
A further object of this invention is to provide an air operated plastic pail capper that will be simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, and long lasting.